


I Don't Want This Night To End

by maybe_we_were



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, F/M, Housewarming Party, Male Friendship, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Iron Man 3, Slow Dancing, Tony Stark Feels, Travel, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_we_were/pseuds/maybe_we_were
Summary: Steve and Natasha attend a housewarming party for Pepper and Tony after the events of the Mandarin.  The night sparks off certain feelings for both involved.Set right after Iron-Man 3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope things are going well! :) I have a new fic to share, which I'm hoping you'll like. Some parts might seem a bit far off, but in order to have the story work, they were added. I also know some people are probably OOC, which I apologize for. Still, I like the idea of Tony and Steve being friends and Pepper bringing out the best in Tony. And of course, that Steve and Nat would realize they had feelings for one another.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! These lovelies belong to Marvel.

The invitations were waiting for them when they got back from their mission.

They had both heard about what happened to Tony’s place in California, but with where they were for their mission, they couldn’t get away to help.  By the time they did their job and got back, it was two weeks after everything first went down.

Natasha walks in to the debriefing room, holding two medium-size vanilla envelopes.  She’s eyeing them like she’s not sure what to make of them, before she hands one over to Steve.

“One for each of us. No return address.”

He doesn’t hesitate, ripping into the envelope and pulling out the cardstock inside.  His eyes scan over the information, looking for who it is from first.  The signature at the bottom is from Pepper Potts.  He knows her to be Tony’s girlfriend, so he reads on.  He finds that Pepper and Tony are throwing a housewarming party for their new place in California a few days from now.  The post script, which is written out in Pepper’s swirly cursive, explains that they are also celebrating the removal of the shrapnel that was inside of Tony’s chest, a message that appears to be for him alone. 

Relief rushes through his veins, because Tony should have taken care of that ages ago.  Now, there’s no danger to his health.  Whatever happened a few weeks prior must have set about a change of heart for Tony, and it’s one the will certainly benefit him.

He’s sure that the party was Tony’s idea, though the style of the invitation screams Pepper.  It will be nice to have the Avengers back together, and not for reasons regarding the world’s safety. 

When he looks up, he finds Natasha looking at her own invite, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips.  She finishes reading and her gaze settles in on his.

“What do you think?  Want to go?” she asks, probably thinking it would be better to go together rather than go alone.

They have been doing a lot together lately, with being partners now that Clint is off on some other secret mission that hasn’t had him back in D.C. for a while.  He actually really enjoys working with Natasha, and they’ve gotten very close in the short amount of time they’ve spent with each other.

He thinks about the offer. Getting the time off shouldn’t be a problem, so he doesn’t hesitate. 

“Yeah, I think we should.  It’s definitely a good reason to celebrate.”

The reason that Pepper told him is even more so, but he keeps that to himself.

And that’s how he finds himself on a private jet with Natasha, courtesy of Tony when he got their RSVP, making their way to California.  Luckily, their time goes quickly, even for a five-plus hour flight, between watching the two movies they decided to play and taking turns getting ready in the oddly spacious bathroom.

He flips through a magazine while waiting for Natasha to finish up.  What he finds when she gets done does not disappoint.

She looks stunning in her simple black dress, her hair in wavy locks, with simple yet striking make-up.  Her eyeshadow accentuates her forest green eyes and the slight blush that tinges her cheeks make her look warm and approachable.  She almost matches what Steve is wearing, being dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a white button down with a red tie adorning his neck.

As she slides into the seat next to him, he makes sure to tell her.

“You look amazing.”

His voice goes a bit husky at the end, a reaction that he can’t control.

She smiles and shakes her head a little, almost in disbelief, and pushes him on the shoulder.

They touch down shortly after that and a car picks them up at the airport, taking them to Tony and Pepper’s new place.

The house is guarded by a gate, which the driver puts in the code for, as well as some tall trees, most likely meant for privacy.  The gates open to showcase a beautiful, modern house.  It’s big, way too big for two people, but Tony has always had a nice garage and work space, plus the addition of Pepper’s office. 

The car stops by the front door, where Steve gets out and holds the door for Natasha.  He lends his hand to her, knowing her dress will make getting out tricky.  Her soft fingers slide into his palm, his fingers curling around hers to assist her.

They make their way to the front door where they are greeted by the always-friendly JARVIS, who lets them in.

As soon as they enter, they both take in the scene before them.  It’s instinct to look for the exits and survey the crowd of people.   Couples mill around and chat with one another while another group, out in what Steve assumes is the living room, dance along to the beats laid down by the sound system.  A few are partaking in drinks at the bar and the food spread that accompanies it.

Pepper is the first to spot them, her eyes lighting up with recognition.  He watches as she excuses both herself and Tony from the conversation they were in before making their way across the semi-crowded room.

“Incoming,” he murmurs, a few moments before their hosts reach them.

“Natasha!” Pepper exclaims, pulling the other redhead in for a hug.  Steve knows Nat isn’t big on affection, but she handles it well, patting Pepper on the back a few times before releasing her.

“Cap,” Tony greets, shaking hands with him.  He’s not sure if it’s Pepper, the new house, his surgery, or a combination of the three, but this is the best he’s ever seen Tony.

“Tony, it’s good to see you.  Things here look great.”

Tony smiles and puts an arm around Pepper’s waist.

“Hey, this was all her.  My job is to say, “Yes, dear.””

Tony hasn’t lost his sense of humor, which earns him an elbow in the side.

“Still, great to have you both.  Thor couldn’t make it and neither could Clint, but Banner is here somewhere.”

They spend some time catching up, seeing what the other has been up to, before they are able to get past the doorway.  Pepper’s the first to say something.

“Tony, we should let them relax and grab some food.  Can you go show Natasha where the good Vodka is?”

An odd look passes over his face, but Tony does as requested and steers Natasha towards the kitchen.  Steve’s about to follow when Pepper places a hand on his shoulder.

“Steve,” she says, gaining his attention so he takes a step back to look at her.  “I just wanted to say thank you.  He won’t tell you, but it meant a lot to him that you could make it.”

He’s kind of shocked, because although they have talked since New York, he always felt that Tony and Bruce were closer.  Instead, he just takes it in and nods.

Satisfied, she nods too, then moves towards the bar where Tony and Nat are finishing up getting their drinks. 

Secure in feeling that Steve and Natasha can help themselves, Tony and Pepper leave them to go greet other guests. 

They wander over to where Bruce is admiring the artwork placed around the living room and say hello.  Bruce looks almost…well, uncomfortable, probably from being in a room with so many people.  After talking a bit, they leave him to his devices.

For the most part, they keep to themselves, grabbing a bite and talking about some of the things they would like to do in their upcoming free time.  They also wander around the house, taking in the design and decorations, before returning to the party.

There’s a slow song wafting out of the speakers and Steve finds his hand automatically reaching out for Natasha’s drink, placing it on a coaster on the table next to them.  The request for a dance is unspoken, with Natasha’s acceptance being that Steve can lead her out onto the make shift dance floor.

Their bodies slightly touch as they sway from side to side to the slow tempo.  Feeling particularly affectionate, Steve pulls Natasha in closer, readjusting his hands so that they move from her hips to curl around her back.  Her arms, which were loosely locked around his neck, tighten as she moves her head into the crook of his neck.  Her hair brushes the side of his face.  They’re so close together that their thighs brush each other’s. It’s oddly sensual, the movement of fabric going over sensitive skin.  And although they’re already close, physically, he wouldn’t mind getting close to her on other levels, too.

Sneaking a glance, he sees that a few other couples are in a similar embrace.

There’s no need for words, so Steve just takes in the moment.  He continues to move them around in a small circle, meanwhile taking in how her curves feel under his hands and the sweet scent of her perfume.  He can only catch it for a brief moment, which isn’t enough, so he buries his head down into her neck.

He’s glad to note that she doesn’t stiffen or pull away from his bold move.  Instead, her hands, which were resting behind him, find their way to his neck, anchoring him there.

He’s _pretty_ sure things don’t get better than this.

He’s not sure how long they continue dancing to the back to back slow songs.  They only stop when the song changes to an upbeat tune. 

“Thanks for the dance,” he says, wrapping her in a hug that she readily returns.  As they part, he leans in to kiss her right cheek.  It appears she had the same idea, though, because instead of getting her cheek, his lips press to half of hers.  It was so quick, though, that he can’t be sure.

_Did they just kiss?_

If so, he wouldn’t mind trying it again, another inch or so to the left.

Flustered, he glances down at his watch, checking the time.  To his surprise, it’s almost eleven.  They’ve been there for a few hours and they still have a five hour flight ahead of them.  Fortunately, this is something Tony had thought of, switching out pilots so they can leave whenever.

“Are you ready to go?” he asks, his voice soft and low in her ear.

Wide-eyed, Natasha looks like she would like to say something, maybe about what just happened, but at the last second she lets go of whatever she was going to say and answers him.

“Yeah, let’s say our good-byes and head home.”

It doesn’t take long to locate Tony and Pepper, each of whom give them hugs before sending them on their way.  The drive to the airport is also quick, due to there being less traffic that late at night near the holidays.

The pilot greets them and gets them settled.  He then goes to the cockpit and starts getting ready for take off.

Natasha’s seated next to him in the plush leather chair. 

“It was really good to see Tony and Pepper happy,” she remarks, pulling the tiny pillow and blanket out from under her seat for their trip back.  The cool air that blows throughout the cabin is sure to make her cold in her party dress.

“It was,” he agrees, shifting so he is angled towards her.  He watches as she stifles a yawn, one hand covering her mouth.  Jet lag is tough.  There’s no way either of them will take the time to change clothes.  It’ll be better to save it for when they get back to DC, where they’ll crash at his place. 

“Here” he says, patting his own shoulder. 

She does as directed and lays her head on his offered shoulder.  They talk a little, but before long, Natasha is out cold.  Steve, on the other hand, doesn’t need much sleep.  He keeps an eye out for Natasha, knowing that people are most vulnerable when they are asleep.  They’ve spent the night at each other’s places or on missions enough for him to know about the nightmares that occasionally plague her.

Still, she seems peaceful.  Feeling content knowing she is fine, Steve rests his head on top of hers and drifts off to sleep, thinking about the amazing evening they had.


End file.
